The Super and The Luthor
by Kassebaum
Summary: Supergirl and Lena live out one of their fantasies. A companion piece to 40,000 feet. This has become a series of Supercorp role play session.
1. The Super and The Luthor

This is one of the role playing scenes mentioned in my other fic 40,000 feet. I am about on Tumblr under the same name.

* * *

Lena Luthor was sitting in her office going over the latest plans on her quest to take over National City. Her mind control device was nearly complete and with a flip of a switch she would become the most powerful woman in National City, even more powerful than Supergirl.

Lena heard a whoosh from behind her, which signalled the arrival of a certain blonde haired caped crusader.

'Lena Luthor...' the blonde intruder drawled, 'I should have known it was you behind this.'

Lena had to bite her lip to stop herself from smiling.

'Supergirl' Lena acknowledged, slowly spinning in her chair to face the superhero.

Supergirl stood in front of her, a vision of righteousness, her hands on her waist, chest puffed out, with her soft curls framing her face.

'You're too late' Lena said triumphantly, tilting her head back in defiance. 'The Myriad network is already in place and come this time tomorrow the whole of National City will fall at my feet.'

'Not if I can help it.' Supergirl stated with a proud grin.

Lena laughed coldly and stood up, moving to tidy up the paperwork on her desk in an attempt to hide the gleam in her eyes from Kara. She was having a harder time than she had anticipated staying in character.

'And what exactly do you plan on doing?' Lena sneered once she had composed herself enough to face Kara once again.

Supergirl moved towards Lena, invading her personal space. She placed her hands either side of Lena, palms down on the desk. The move trapped Lena between her desk and the superhero.

'If you're detained, you can't push the button to activate Myriad. Agent Danvers only needs a little longer to disable the network' Kara whispered in her ear, moving her thigh to gently push against Lena's centre, the Luthor biting her lip at the contact.

Lena shivered at the display of power from the Super, she couldn't move from her position, not that she was complaining; she loved the feel of Kara pressed up against her.

'Detain me? You want to lock me up in a cell at the DEO?' Lena questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'Oh no, I'm going to deal with you personally' Kara growled at Lena and reached behind her back to unclip the handcuffs she had attached to the belt of her suit before flying over.

Lena bit her lip to suppress a moan. She had been hoping Kara would bring the handcuffs.

Kara nearly let out a giggle when she saw Lena's reaction to the handcuffs; it was something they had discussed, but Kara had left Lena in the dark over which restraints she was going to bring before heading over to that evening.

'And what exactly do you think you'll be doing with those Supergirl?' Lena questioned and raised an eyebrow.

Kara simply smirked in response and spun Lena around, pulling her right arm behind her back and snapped one end of the handcuffs closed around it. Kara growled as Lena pretended to struggle against her before grabbing Lena's other wrist to secure the handcuffs in place.

'You've been a bad girl Lena' Kara purred in Lena's ear before nipping on it.

Lena didn't even try to hold back a moan and pushed back against Kara.

'You need to be punished…' Kara continued, relieved that Lena couldn't see the giant grin on her face; it was all so cheesy and Kara loved it.

'What are you going to do Supergirl, spank me?' Lena sneered, trying to give the impression of regaining the upper hand; something she was finding difficult with her hands cuffed behind her back; her cheeks tinged pink with lust and Kara pressed up against her.

'For a start' Kara responded as she straightened up. She pushed Lena down so that she was bent over her own desk, taking a brief moment to appreciate the curves of Lena's arse through her dress.

Kara ran a hand over Lena's arse in a few circles before bringing her hand down to catch the bottom of her dress in her fingers. She yanked the dress up and over Lena's hips, exposing the red lace panties underneath.

'Red Lace, Ms. Luthor?' Kara questioned with a smirk on her face, 'anyone would think you were hoping I would pay you a visit today…'

Lena chuckled from her position, still face down on her desk. After all, the whole evening had been pre-planned after Lena had told Kara about her fantasy of being at the mercy of Supergirl and the idea had just snowballed. The chuckle quickly turned to a moan as Kara rubbed her palm over Lena's lace clad behind.

'Rao… _Lena…_ ' Kara breathed out, momentarily forgetting the part she was playing, 'you have no idea how amazing you look like this.'

Lena bit her lip to suppress a moan and pushed her hips back, trying to find any part of Kara's hand to grind against.

'I don't think so Ms. Luthor' Kara chuckled and stepped back.

Lena whimpered as Kara removed her hand and squirmed on the desk, she couldn't believe how turned on she was. Kara had barely touched her and she was ready to beg; beg Kara to touch her, to brush her fingers against her clit, to use her fingers to tease her; to fuck her, until her body quivered and trembled, until she was completely spent.

'Don't think I've forgotten why I'm here Lena' Kara chastised, 'you've been a naughty girl…' Kara took a breath, trying not to giggle, '…and you need to pay the price.'

With her final statement Kara brought her hand down onto Lena's backside. Lena let out a loud moan at the contact, her hips bucking off her desk.

Kara marvelled as the milky white cheek turned slightly pink. She brought her hand down again, but on the other cheek this time, smiling as flesh again tinged pink.

Kara landed a few more blows across Lena's arse, watching as Lena's hips bucked each time, hearing each time Lena's breath hitched in her throat or she emitted a small moan, watching as a damp patch appeared on her red panties.

'Someone seems to be enjoying this…' the words dripped from Kara's lips as she let her palm push against Lena's centre.

Lena could only hum in response, arching her back and pushing her hips back to try and find any kind of friction; her clit was throbbing, she was growing desperate for some kind of release.

Kara slipped her fingers under the lace material and gently stroked Lena's clit. 'Is this what you want Ms. Luthor?' she whispered, bending down so that she was level with Lena's ear. She nibbled and sucked on the lobe in front of her, before releasing it and running her tongue over the shell of Lena's ear.

'Oh fuck… Yes' Lena murmured, barely audible.

'I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that' Kara grinned, teasing her girlfriend; her super hearing having picked up _exactly_ what Lena said. 'You're going to have to repeat yourself' Kara continued while slowly entering Lena with one finger, the digit easily sliding in.

'Please' Lena gasped out, rocking her hips, her hands still cuffed behind her back restricting her movement. 'Oh God… Kara…' she moaned out when a second finger was added.

The moan quickly turned into a whimper as Kara quickly removed both of her fingers.

'It's Supergirl to you' Kara snapped, trying her best to stay in character, but finding it difficult given how delicious her girlfriend looked bent over her own desk, her arse cheeks tinged pink and her panties soaked in her own arousal.

'I don't think it's fair that you get to come before me, after all, you are the one currently handcuffed and being detained…' Kara reasoned with a smirk on her face, before sucking her fingers clean.

Before Lena could reply, Kara pulled her back up to a standing position, turned her around, and placed both of her hands on the scooped neckline of Lena's dress. She looked into Lena's eyes, the question evident as she curled her fingers round the material. The nod from Lena being all the confirmation she needed before pulling and ripping the black dress off Lena, leaving her in just her heels, panties and bra, which Kara was delighted to see was made of the same red lace material.

Lena gasped at the display of strength; she would never get used to the power her girlfriend wielded. Her usually shy and somewhat clumsy girlfriend had so much raw power at her disposal, but was so loving and gentle with her. It had taken a few weeks for Kara to be comfortable with the idea of wielding some of that power over Lena.

'That was my favourite dress!' Lena yelled out, a twinkle in her eye.

'It looks better on the floor' Kara shrugged, trying to retain her aloof persona.

Kara tilted her head as though trying to decide what to do next; she spotted the chair to Lena's desk slightly off to one side and pulled it over. She slid off the shorts she normally wore under her Supergirl suit, glad that she had decided to forgo her usual tights, and sat in the chair.

While retaining eye contact with Lena, Kara slowly spread her legs and bit her lip; a move she had subconsciously picked up from Lena.

Lena just stared at her.

Kara raised an eyebrow and pointedly looked at the floor in front of her.

'A Luthor does not kneel' Lena spat, raising her chin in defiance.

'Oh I think a Luthor on her knees in front of a Super is exactly where you belong…' Kara chuckled, 'and you will if you want any hope of me letting you come tonight…'

Kara swore she saw Lena roll her eyes and resisted the urge to giggle, the smile she saw grace Lena's lips told her that Lena was still enjoying the game they were playing.

As gracefully as she could in her heels with her hands cuffed behind her back, Lena sunk to her knees on the floor in front of Kara.

Kara scooted forwards so that she was on the edge of the chair and lifted her skirt, revealing her arousal soaked folds.

Lena leaned in and ran her tongue through Kara's arousal, humming in appreciation at the taste; a taste she couldn't describe, a taste that was so _Kara_ , before bringing her tongue to circle Kara's clit.

Kara's head fell back against the top of the chair as she threaded her fingers into Lena's hair, pulling her closer. 'Oh Rao… Lena… that's it… right there' she urged, amazed at how close she already was, amazed at the effect spanking Lena had had on her.

Lena continued to flick her tongue over Kara's clit, occasionally using her teeth to gently bite down, before soothing the hardened nub with long strokes of her tongue. She could feel that Kara was getting close; her bucking hips, the tugs on her hair and the moan, oh the moans that were being emitted.

Lena went to bring two of her fingers to Kara's opening, but the bite of metal on her wrist quickly reminded her of the position she was in. Instead she flattened out her tongue and used it to slowly fuck her girlfriend; her nose bumping and brushing up against Kara's clit.

Kara began to thrash her hips in more erratic patterns, the hand tangled in Lena's hair pulling her as close as humanly possible.

'Fuck… Lena' she panted out, 'Oh Rao, that's it!' she cried out, coming hard with Lena's tongue still inside her.

Lena nipped at the flesh at the top of Kara's thighs, smirking when the superhero jolted and pulled her head away. She looked up at Kara and slowly and deliberately licked her lips.

Kara growled and surged forwards, picking Lena up from the floor, flipping her around and bending her back into the exact same position she had previously been. She brought her hands to the cuffs restraining Lena and unclicked them before gently rubbing her thumb over each wrist.

Lena turned her head in surprise at Kara releasing her from the cuffs.

'You may want to find something to hold on to Ms. Luthor' Kara winked in response.

Lena moaned in response and nodded, bringing her arms in front of her to grip onto the front of the desk.

Kara brought her hands to Lena's panties and toyed with the idea of ripping them off. While Lena had joked about the dress being one of her favourites, Kara knew that this particular underwear set _was_ a favourite; of hers as well as Lena's. She decided not to risk the wrath of the CEO and instead opted to roll them down Lena's legs, settling at her ankles.

Kara leaned down to bite into the flesh of Lena's behind, before soothing the bite mark with her tongue. She slapped the other cheek with the palm of her hand, enjoyed the moan that reverberated through Lena's body.

She lowered her hand down the Lena's soaked folds; her arousal now coating the top of her thighs and swiftly entered her with two fingers.

'Holy shit…' Lena panted out as Kara's fingers pumped in and out of her. She hadn't been kidding when she had told Lena to hold on.

Kara curled her fingers and stroked against the spot she knew would have Lena screaming.

Lena's knuckles turned white as she gripped the edge of her desk, repeating the mantra of 'fuck… Kara… fuck' again and again.

'Wrong name Ms. Luthor' Kara grinned, just about staying in character and her girlfriend came apart beneath her, writhing and bucking on her own desk.

'Oh fuck! Supergirl!' Lena cried, just about registering what Kara had said.

Kara grinned at the name; she loved it when Lena called her Supergirl during sex.

'Please Supergirl, I'm so close' Lena begged, her hips pushing back against Kara, trying the get the Kryptonian to push deeper, harder into her.

Kara continued to pump her fingers in and out of Lena and used her other hand to place one final slap of Lena's pink arse. She then used the same hand to reach under Lena to rub against her clit. At the curl of her fingers, Lena screamed out her name, coming hard against Kara's hand.

Kara stilled her hand and gently removed it from her twitching girlfriend before scooping her up in her arms.

Lena whimpered at the feeling of loss when Kara removed her fingers, but soon found herself enveloped in her girlfriend's arms, being carried bridal style to the sofa in her office.

Kara sat down with Lena on her lap holding her close. She took each wrist and kissed the slightly red marks from the handcuffs before gently stroking Lena's hair.

'I hope you've learned your lesson Ms. Luthor' she chuckled.

'I'm not sure Supergirl; you may have to detain me again…' Lena responded coyly.


	2. The Damsel and The Hero

_My wife decided she wanted to help write this one :) As always let me know what you think, or any role playing sessions you would like to see._

* * *

It was late at night; all employees of had gone home for the evening and National City was lit up below the office of Lena Luthor.

Inside, Lena scurried around her office, making sure everything was _just right_ for her evening with Kara. She fiddled with the computer at her desk, quickly entered a series of commands and watched as an error message popped up. She sighed in frustration before entering a further command and smiled as she was rewarded with a brief beeping noise.

She switched off the computer screen and dimmed the lights from a panel at her desk before picking up a discreet remote control and walking to the centre of her office to where she had positioned her swivel chair earlier. She took one last look around the room, noting that everything was in its proper place for the night.

She went briefly to her office door, checked that it was securely locked, and then as an afterthought propped the balcony door open a little more. She returned to the chair, picking up the pre-tied rope she had left on her desk on the way, and took a seat. She pressed a button on the remote and in response 4 holographic ninjas sprung up from strategically placed emitters around the room. They were all dressed in black, with varying deadly looking weapons about their bodies, and she watched as they immediately began prowling around the room in a pre-set pattern.

Turning her attention to her appearance, she pulled down the strap of her dress to expose one shoulder and ran her hands over and through her hair a little to get that _dishevelled_ look just right. She picked up the rope and placed her hands behind her back, looping the cord and twisting it around her wrists as she did so and keeping the remote secure within her hand. Then she settled back to wait, her eyes on her office clock as she counted down the seconds until the pre-agreed time.

As she waited, Lena thought back to how this had all started… It hadn't taken her long to figure out that Kara had a superhero complex; the way she had blushed when Lena had jokingly murmured _my hero…_ after Kara had opened a particularly stubborn pasta sauce jar for her, had given her a clue. Or that time she had moaned just a little louder as Lena nibbled on her neck whilst whispering that National City didn't deserve a Hero _like her_.

Lena was jolted suddenly out of her reverie by a sharp knock at her door followed by the handle rattling as someone tried to enter.

'Ms Luthor! Are you in there? I have a couple of forms I need you to sign' Jess called through the closed door.

'Can it wait till morning? I'm a little tied up at the moment…' Lena yelled back, a small smile on her face.

Not to be deterred, and slightly concerned by the locked door (you don't remain Lena Luthor's secretary for very long by giving up at the first obstacle) Jess continued.

'Are you sure you're OK Ms. Luthor?'

'I'm fine Jess! Just go home, take the rest of the night off. We will finish up in the morning!' Lena insisted trying to use her most authoritative voice.

'OK Ms. Luthor, see you tomorrow. Enjoy your evening!' Jess finally took the hint and Lena heard her steps retreating from the door. She gave her assistant a couple more minutes to get clear of the floor before calling out into the darkened office.

'Oh No! Stay back!' She cried out to the automated ninjas who were still roaming the room and paying her no attention whatsoever.

'Please help me! Supergirl where are you! I need you…'

Meanwhile, Supergirl had been flying laps of National City, waiting for Lena's call whilst still keeping an eye out for general danger to the city's populace. Her super hearing instantly picked up the CEO's call for help (this was the signal that she had been waiting for) and she sped towards L. Corp.

Kara landed on the balcony outside Lena's office and slipped silently through the partially open door and into the dim room beyond where shadows were pacing across the floor. She spied Lena tied up in the middle of the room, and grinned as she spotted the automated ninjas she had initially identified as mysterious patches of darkness; her girlfriend was such a _nerd_.

She walked further into the room and into Lena's line of sight, placed her hands on her hips and announced in her best superhero voice,

'Don't worry ma'am, I'll save you!'

Lena supressed a grin at the cheesiness of it all and pressed another button on the remote control. The four ninjas turned as one to face Supergirl as if noticing her for the first time. They then began their advance, stalking towards Kara until they surrounded her. One swinging his nun chucks in a blurring circle around his body whilst others brandished vicious swords or batons.

'Oh Supergirl! You came!' Lena shouted out ecstatically as Kara dropped into a defensive stance, trying and failing to keep all 4 assailants in her line of sight.

'Of course Ms. Luthor, it's my duty as defender of National City!' Kara replied, her eyes still on the ninjas in front of her.

One swung his sword at her face which she quickly ducked, before spinning on one heel and sweeping her leg out to catch the back of his knees. Her leg met no resistance and as the assailant hit the floor his body shimmered and disappeared.

Lena hadn't completely explained the parameters of what she had created, thinking it would add just a little more excitement for Kara to figure out for herself how to save her _damsel_. But Kara was quickly figuring out the challenge, whatever was generating the images was also monitoring her, so when she _hit_ one of them they would respond realistically. It looked like when the holograms hit the floor they were _defeated_ and disappeared.

She turned her attention to the black clad figure wielding the nun chucks. She dodged from side to side to avoid the deadly looking weapon before swinging out a blistering attack of her own. He fell to her onslaught but she didn't pause to watch him vanish, instead quickly spinning around to crack an elbow into the face of the attacker who had circled behind her.

Kara could hear the increase in Lena's heartbeat and grinned, Lena loved watching her fight; loved the rippling of her muscles, loved the way in which she took down every assailant. She knew Lena was becoming aroused watching her fight the holographic warriors and couldn't wait to actually _rescue_ Lena, she had a feeling the CEO was going to make it worth her while…

She suddenly dashed to the side (utilising her super speed) to avoid the last ninja, spinning a long baton in lazy but efficient sweeps in front of his body. Supergirl knew she couldn't be hurt by the apparitions in the room, but still she wanted to do her best (it was the principle of the thing!) They circled each other for a moment, Kara watching for a pattern in his attack, repeatedly having to duck to avoid the photonic baton colliding with her.

She backed up until her knees hit Lena's desk and she felt behind her with her hand, she grasped the first projectile she could find and threw it directly into and through his head with the full power of Supergirl. The stapler clattered to the ground behind him as the last ninja finally disappeared, signalling that Supergirl had won.

Kara ran over to where Lena was tied up, taking a moment to appreciate how dishevelled Lena had made herself look; her hair was mussed, her dress slipping down over one shoulder and the skirt of her dress was riding up, coming dangerously close to revealing her underwear.

'You're safe now Ms. Luthor' Kara smiled as she leaned down and pulled at the ropes restraining Lena, freeing her wrists.

'Oh Supergirl! You saved me!' Lena launched herself at Kara, enveloping her in a hug, ' _you're_ _my hero...'_ she murmured in Kara's ear, smirking when she heard the sharp intake of breath escape Kara's lips.

'We should get you home Ms. Luthor' Kara started after the CEO had released her, and held her hand out to Lena, 'I can fly you there…'

'I don't want to go to mine…' Lena interrupted, 'I don't feel safe at the moment… but I feel safe with you...' She looked up at Kara through her lashes, her green eyes wide with worry.

Kara was taken aback at her girlfriend's ability to play the doe eyed damsel so well, after all, Lena wasn't exactly known for being a soft touch.

Kara shook her head to get herself back into character, 'in that case Ms. Luthor, I guess you'll just have to come home with me…' she grinned, holding out her hand.

'That does appear to be the only option…' Lena smirked, going from damsel in distress to predator in an instant. 'After all, I have to find some way to repay you for rescuing me.' Lena's voice was low, dripping with the promise of things to come later as she trailed a finger across the 'S' blazoned over Kara's chest. She took Supergirl's out-stretched hand and brought it to her lips, kissing the knuckles and staining it with her dark red lipstick.

Kara shivered at the touch before scooping Lena up in her arms, giggling at the sudden squeal the CEO emitted.

Kara walked over to the balcony, carrying Lena in a bridal style hold and kicked the door shut behind her.

'Hold on tight Ms. Luthor' she winked and launched them into the sky.

Lena buried her head into the crook of Kara's neck, breathing in the smell of her girlfriend as they flew the short distance back to Kara's apartment.

They landed softly in Kara's bedroom, the Superhero having taken to leaving her window open to allow easier access; walking up the stairs dressed as Supergirl would raise too many questions. Lena unclasped her arms from around Supergirl's neck as Kara lowered her to the ground.

'Your bedroom?' Lena questioned as she walked further into the room, acting scandalised, 'a little presumptuous, don't you think Supergirl?' She was delighted when Kara's cheeks tinged pink.

'Well… um… I mean…' Kara stuttered out. _Get a grip_ she thought to herself, _it's not like you haven't seen your girlfriend naked in your bedroom before!_

'Tell me Supergirl, do you bring every damsel you rescue back to you bedroom?' Lena raised an eyebrow as she sauntered back to Kara, her steps slow and deliberate, her hips swaying with every movement.

'Oh no Ms. Luthor, you're the first…' Kara trailed off, her tongue darting out to wet her lips a little as Lena sashayed towards her.

'Good' Lena replied and ran her hands over the bulging arm muscles barely contained by Kara's suit. 'Now, how on earth do I thank you for rescuing me?' Lena mused teasingly running a finger over the 'S' of the suit and bit her lip, looking up at Kara.

'Your words are thanks enough Ms. Luthor' Kara smiled, 'I do this because it's my duty, not because I'm a hero…'

'But you are a hero' Lena insisted, cupping the back of Kara's neck with her hand, 'You're _my_ hero' she whispered and closed the gap between them, finally bringing their lips together.

Kara moaned into the kiss, Lena was playing to her slight hero kink perfectly; she had rescued the damsel and was now about to be rewarded- she could feel herself getting wetter every time Lena called whispered her praise.

Lena nibbled on her lower lip and Kara brought her arms up to tangle into Lena's hair. Lena swiped her tongue across Kara's lip, seeking entry to deepen the kiss and Kara was only too happy to oblige.

A few minutes later, slightly breathless, they pulled apart, Kara resting her forehead against Lena's.

'I think I have an idea on how you can repay me for saving you…' Kara panted out.

'Glad we're on the same page…' Lena murmured and stepped back. She unzipped her dress and wriggled out of it, letting it pool at her feet and leaving her in just her heels and underwear.

 _Rao, help me_ Kara prayed when Lena's dress fell to the floor, the sight of her girlfriend in black lacy underwear was something she would never get used to.

Kara went to remove her suit but was interrupted by Lena's hands on her wrists, 'keep the suit on' Lena requested, and then led Kara to the bed, pushing her down gently so she was sitting right on the edge.

Lena kicked off her heels and knelt onto the floor in front of Kara, slowly parting her thighs so she could settle in between. She reached up to undo the small zip on the back of one of Kara's red boots and pulled it off. She repeated the action with the other boot, it quickly joined its partner on the other side of the room. Lena returned her hands to Kara, running them up and under her skirt. She gently brushed the back of her knuckle over Kara's clit through her shorts, loving the sharp inhale of breath the Superhero took, before hooking her fingers underneath the material and pulling down Kara's shorts, tights and underwear in one swift movement.

'Let me worship you' Lena begged, looking up into Kara's eyes, and she started kissing all the way up the blonde's calves, until she reached the soft flesh at the top of her thighs. Kara fell back onto her elbows, gasping for air as Lena kissed, sucked and nibbled her way towards Kara's centre. The soft touches Lena placed all over her burning skin had left Kara quivering with anticipation; she was desperate for Lena to touch her.

Lena pushed Kara's skirt back to she could continue the journey with her tongue, exposing Kara's drenched folds. Upon reaching the apex of Kara's thighs she ran her tongue though the wetness, gathering it up with her tongue. Kara's hips moved involuntarily as Lena circled her clit, she arched her back, breathy moans escaping from her lips.

All the touches were gentle and loving, designed to make Kara feel worshiped; and she did. With only ten fingertips and a tongue, Kara felt like Lena was everywhere at once, teasing her slowly towards climax.

As Lena sucked and flicked Kara's clit with her tongue, Kara tangled her hand into Lena's hair, pulling her as close as possible. She moaned louder as Lena's movements became harder, her hips canting off the bed to move in time to Lena's tongue.

'Oh Rao… _Lena…_ ' Kara panted out; her grip in Lena's hair tightening as Lena easily pushed two fingers inside her.

Lena hooked her free arm under one of Supergirl's legs to pull her closer; to flick her tongue harder; to push her fingers deeper. She stroked the spot that makes Kara see stars; that makes Kara clench around her fingers; that makes Kara scream her name.

Kara shuddered her way through her release, crying out Lena's name as her elbows gave out and she collapsed back onto the bed.

Lena slowed down the thrust of her fingers, but didn't remove them; instead she carefully stood up and climbed onto the bed to straddle Kara, her hair and cape strewn across the bed, her fingers still pumping slowly in and out of Kara.

Kara continued to quiver beneath her as Lena leant down to kiss her neck, paying special attention to the sensitive spot just below Kara's earlobe.

As Kara continued to shake through the aftershocks of her first orgasm, she realised through the haze that Lena had moved; that she was now pinned down by the CEO and that Lena's fingers were still buried deep within her.

'I… Lena… _Rao…_ ' Kara sputtered as Lena curled her fingers, still thrusting agonisingly slowly.

'Thank you for rescuing me Supergirl' Lena whispered in Kara's ear.

Kara whined.

'You fight for truth and justice…'

Kara's hips rose up off the bed as Lena started thrusting quicker.

'…National City doesn't deserve such an amazing hero…'

Kara grabbed the bedsheets, balling them up in her fists.

'… _I_ don't deserve such an incredible hero…'

Kara felt herself on the brink of her second orgasm of the night.

'…but you are, you know. _My_ _hero_ …'

And with that, Kara came again, uttering Lena's name over and over again.

As Kara came down from her high, Lena gently removed her fingers and rolled off the taller woman, opening her arms so that Kara could snuggle into her neck as she continued to twitch.

Lena swept Kara's hair away and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

'I meant it, you know…' Lena murmured in Kara's ear, breaking the easy silence between them.

'What?' Kara questioned sleepily

'You are my hero.'


	3. The CEO and The Secretary

_I'm so sorry about the format it uploaded it. It definitely did not look like that in my uploads. Thank you to dlfnglrl05 for bringing it to my attention._

* * *

'Kara! Get in here now.' The intercom buzzed on Jess's desk and Kara smiled, the now familiar feeling of her stomach fluttering, making her eager to start the evening.

Kara stood and patted down the non existent wrinkles in her outfit. Lena had requested she wear her slightly shorter dark blue skirt with turquoise jumper, saying it gave Kara the exact look of _innocence_ they were going for. Kara had paired it with one of her many shirts and completed her outfit by tying her hair up into a high ponytail.

Lena had chuckled when they were curled up in bed discussing which fantasy they wanted to play out next and Kara had mention _this_ one.

' _I'm not exactly surprised darling'_ Lena had explained, _'the way you talk about Cat Grant? It's a little obvious you had a bit of a crush on her.'_

Kara had spluttered and attempted to defend herself, but Lena had cut her off, kissing her soundly on the lips. _'Does this mean you want me to call you Kiera?'_ she had husked in Kara's ear.

The moan that Kara had emitted as Lena nipped at her neck had told her everything she needed to know.

Kara stood in front of Lena's door, arousal pooling in her stomach, and knocked.

 _Come in_ she heard her girlfriend call from inside.

Kara pushed the door open and slipped into her 'assistant' mode.

'Yes Ms. Luthor?' Kara questioned as she walked to stand in front of Lena's desk.

'Kara, did I or did I not ask you to deliver the acquisition papers for Lord Technologies to the accounting department last week?'

'I did Ms. Luthor' Kara nodded, playing along with the scenario they had set out.

'Is that so?' Lena questioned as she reached over to pull a brown envelope out of the top drawer of her desk, 'would you care to explain to me why I found this on your desk, _Keira_?'

Kara's eyes went wide as she recognised the envelope as the one she was supposed to take to Lord Technologies last week. She opened her mouth to explain, but found herself cut off by Lena raising a single finger.

'I must have delivered the wrong one...'

'Are you aware of how much your mistake has cost the company, has cost me?'

Kara gulped, finding herself a little bit more than turned on being on the receiving end of Lena's CEO persona.

'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fire your arse right now' Lena growled as she tossed the (empty) envelope back into the drawer.

'Please don't fire me Ms. Luthor. I'm so sorry; I'll do anything!' Kara moved so that she was on the other of Lena's desk, directly in front of her, her bottom lip quivering.

' _Anything?_ ' Lena asked, eyebrow raised.

Kara nodded, her eyes wide, pleading with her boss.

Lena smirked as she tilted her head back against her chair. Slowly she spread her legs as far as her skirt would allow, retaining eye contact with Kara. When the material was pulled taught, Lena flitted her eyes down to the gap between her legs before raising them back up to meet Kara's, the question evident on her face.

'I… wha… Ms. Luthor!' Kara spluttered as her eyes flickered between Lena's spread legs and the smirk on her face.

'I'm sorry, did you not mean _anything?_ ' Lena taunted, 'or do I have to place an ad for your replacement tomorrow..?'

Lena's smirk became wider as she watched Kara's eyes flick down to the hem of her skirt once again.

'I've see the way you look at me _Keira_ , the hungry glances when I wear a skirt, the way you practically drooled when I wore _that_ white shirt,' Kara's pupils dilated as Lena continued to tease her, 'you're such a people pleaser and I'm giving you you opportunity to please me beyond your wildest dreams...'

Kara pretended to assess her options for a few moments before dropping to her knees and settling between Lena's thighs.

'Good girl.' The praise dripped from Lena's lips as she took in the sight of Kara on her knees in her turquoise jumper, looking up at her through long lashes, her blue eyes begging for forgiveness.

'Now I suggest you make up for your mistake by using your tongue until I forget' Lena instructed.

Kara pushed Lena's skirt up until her deep red panties were visible, she licked her lips at the small damp patch on them and continued to push Lena's skirt up until it was bunched up around her hips.

Kara sat back and contemplated what to remove next; Lena's shoes or panties. She scraped her nails from the top of Lena's thighs all the way down to her calves, smiling as the CEO squirmed gently above her. When she reached Lena's feet, Kara went to remove the heels but heard Lena chastise her before she could slip one off.

'Uh huh, leave them on' Lena tutted as she realised Kara's intention. She placed the heel against Kara's jumper on her right shoulder and pushed slightly, digging the heel in, 'I know you like me in my heels...'

Kara subtly tilted her head in agreement and instead scratched her nails back up Lena's legs to where her panties were and grazed her index finger over Lena's clit. She pressed harder, rubbing her fingers in circles a few times before hooking her fingers under the waistband of the lace and slowly rolling the material down Lena's legs.

Kara carefully removed the panties over the heels and kissed the nipped her way back up Lena's legs, pausing at the spot at the top of her thigh to bite into the flesh, knowing that it drove Lena wild.

Lena's breath hitched as Kara bit into her thigh, a bolt of arousal coursing through her body. As Kara continued to pepper her skin with kisses she remembered the role she was supposed to be playing and tangled her hand into Kara's ponytail and tugged.

'I wouldn't keep me waiting...'

'Sorry Ms. Luthor' Kara murmured as she leaned forwards, her tongue darting out from between her lips to run the length of Lena's soaked folds.

' _Yesss_ ' Lena hissed out as Kara's tongue circled her clit, her hand that had the blonde tresses wrapped around it gripping Kara's head in place, 'just there!'

Kara alternated between flicking her tongue over Lena's clit and sucking it, gently biting on the hardened nub.

'Oh god, you're so good Kara' Lena panted out, the hand tangled in Kara's hair gently massaging her scalp.

Kara preened at the praise and doubled her efforts on Lena's clit, utilising her superspeed to make her tongue vibrate.

' _Fuuuck...'_ Lena moaned and rolled her hips in an effort to get more friction.

Kara brought both her hands up to pin down Lena's hips, keeping her in place as her tongue continued it's assault.

Lena's hips bucked as she came hard in Kara's mouth, crying out her girlfriend's name.

Kara didn't let up, her tongue continued to flick over the sensitive nub as she slid her hand down from Lena's hip to run through the wetness which was now coating the top of Lena's thighs.

'Do you want more?' Kara murmured as her fingers teased Lena's entrance, flitting her eyes up to look at Lena whose head was resting against the back of her chair, eyes closed, lips slightly parted.

'Yesss' Lena hissed out looking down; she swore she had never seen a sight so beautiful in her life; Kara's eyes wide with a cheeky glint looking back at her while her tongue ran over her clit.

Kara sucked Lena's clit into her mouth and pushed two fingers deep into Lena's drenched centre.

Lena's hips arched off her office chair as Kara filled her at an agonisingly slow pace, her moans reverberating around the office.

Kara kept thrusting slowing; kept Lena on the edge, occasionally curling her fingers to hear Lena cry out her name while her tongue continued to dance over her swollen clit.

Kara released her hold on Lena's hip and slid her now free hand down to touch herself, humming in appreciation at just how wet she was from touching Lena.

Kara humming caused a strong vibration to course through Lena, who looked down to see what caused it; she saw the flurry of movement as Kara palmed her own clit and the image was nearly enough to make her come again, but that wasn't the purpose of tonight. Tonight, Lena was supposed to be playing the role of the dominant CEO who would make sure Kara would never forget to file the correct paperwork again… She filed away the delicious image of Kara touching herself for later and pulled sharply on Kara's ponytail that was still wrapped around her hand. Both of Kara's hands instantly stilled.

'You disappoint me Keira; first you prove unable to follow the simplest of instructions, which is why you are currently on your knees, and secondly, you now decide instead of taking the chance I have given you to rectify that problem, instead of focusing your sole attention on me, that you would rather attempt to get yourself off in the process...'

Kara slipped the fingers out that had been buried in herself while looking guilty. She opened her mouth to protest, but found Lena's finger pressed up against her lip.

'Uh uh. I suggest you put your tongue back to where it was before I decide to fire you after all.'

Kara opened her mouth and swirled her tongue around Lena's index finger before sucking it into her mouth, while the fingers that were still deep within Lena started thrusting again.

Lena slowly removed her finger from Kara's mouth and slid the wet digit under her shirt to brush her own nipple through the material of her bra, running lazy circles around it before finally pulling the silk down to pinch the stiff nub.

Kara lapped at Lena's clit, her fingers thrusting, curling on every stroke. Within moments the CEO was panting, her hips grinding harder into Kara's fingers, demands of _deeper_ and _just there_ pouring from her lips. Lena's entire body convulsed under Kara's ministrations as her orgasm coursed through her body.

A few moments later, still twitching slightly, but sure she could at least stand, Lena pulled Kara up off of her knees and guided her to sit of the edge of the desk. She pushed her chair back and stood, undoing the zip on her skirt, letting it fall and pool at her feet before stepping out of it.

'I suppose that was adequate Kara,' Lena said dismissively as she started to unbutton her shirt, it quickly joining her skirt on the floor, 'but I'm not entirely sure you've learnt your lesson...'

Lena wandered over the bar in her office and poured herself a glass of whiskey. She slinked back and sat down in her chair, pushing it further away from her desk and crossed her legs.

'Now considering how _eager_ you were to touch yourself earlier, why don't you show me exactly how wet you are..?'

Kara stood up momentarily to shimmy out of her skirt before sitting back onto Lena's desk and spreading her legs slightly, the damp patch on her star covered panties fully visible.

Lena took a sip of her whiskey as her eyes raked over Kara, eyes dark with arousal, gripping the edge of her desk.

'I asked to see how wet you are. Touch yourself' Lena demanded.

Kara slid her hand under the waistband of her panties and gently rubbed her clit a few times before sliding her fingers down to her folds and gathering up some of the wetness.

'Show me.'

Kara removed her hand and held her fingers out to Lena, covered in her own arousal.

Lena stood and placed her tumbler on her desk before leaning forwards to suck the offered digits into her mouth, running her tongue along the length of them, letting out a moan of appreciation at the taste.

She released them with a loud pop and reached for the bottom drawer of her desk. She pulled out the harness and purple ridged dildo she had placed there earlier that day and looked directly at Kara, a gleam in her eye.

'Bend over' Lena demanded and Kara nearly fell off the desk in her eagerness to comply; this was the final part of her fantasy; to be taken, to be fucked by her boss in punishment for not doing her job correctly.

Lena stifled a chuckle as Kara just about managed to remain upright and slid on the harness, securing the straps in place and lining up the base of the dildo to rub against her clit. She popped the cap on the small bottle of lube and coated the phallus before hooking her fingers into the top of Kara's knickers and tugging down.

'As I said Keira' Lena said nonchalantly as she lined the strap on up with Kara's entrance, 'I'm not entirely sure you've learnt your lesson.'

'I'm so sorry Ms. Luthor' Kara panted out as she felt the strap on slide in, filling her completely, 'I p… promise that it wont happen again!'

'It'd better not' Lena growled as she started to thrust slowly, allowing Kara a moment to adjust, 'I can't afford to keep an inadequate assistant around...'

Kara moaned as Lena started to thrust harder, feeling each time Lena's hips made contact with her arse, her back arching as each thrust felt like it was going deeper than the last.

' _Please_ … _Yes… Harder'_ Kara begged as Lena gripped onto Kara's hips to give her girlfriend exactly what she was asking for, marvelling as Kara writhed beneath her, utterly wrecked.

'Please, please don't stop'

Lena grinned at the convulsing Kryptonian beneath her and brought her palm down to connect with Kara's pert backside. Kara threw her head back and moaned, panting as she felt herself climb closer and closer to a mind blowing orgasm.

'Touch your clit' Lena commanded as she realised she wouldn't be able to keep up her rhythm _and_ give Kara the stimulation she needed to come.

Kara's fingers were immediately on her clit, applying the pressure she needed to come. In an instant Kara cried out Lena's name, her hips bucking up from the desk meeting Lena thrust for thrust. Lena slapped Kara's arse again and Kara convulsed erratically beneath her, her orgasm overtaking her body.

Lena carefully removed the strap on, stepping out of the harness and placed in on the desk next to her half drunk tumbler of whiskey. She gently pulled her jelly-legged girlfriend into an upright position before taking a seat in her desk chair and coaxing Kara to sit on her lap.

'Do I get to keep my job?' Kara murmured, still staying in character, as she snuggled in, nuzzling into Lena's neck.

'For now...' Lena chucked.


End file.
